End is a new begining
by mir19
Summary: when I died I thought I would go to heaven or hellbut I certainly did not expect a goddess to appear make me the protagnist of my favourite light novel and animewhile trying to get into my pants, but oh well might as well make most of it. WILL contain elements from fairy tail, naruto, dragon ball, sword art online
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:HIGH SCHOOL DXD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME UNFORTUNATELY.

 **WELL HELLO GUYS mir19 HERE. I HAVE BEEN READING STORIES IN THIS SITE FOR TWO YEARS AND HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO PUBLISH MY IS A SELF REINCARNATED STORY AND ALSO MY FIRST STORY SO ANY SUGGESTION IS IS A SELF REINCARNATED STORY AND THRE WILL BE OC AND ALSO ISE WILL HAVE A HAREM**

"talking

'thinking'

 **("Ddraig talking")**

 **('Ddraig thinking')**

Darkness

Endless darkness is all I could see.I have been here for seconds,minutes,hours,days or eternity who knows but I am really bored out my all must be wandering how got here(as if).

To tell you truth I am not sure but I can vaguely remember getting shot by a burglar after returning from a grocery shop.

I was pondering what to do now when suddenly a white flash covered my eyesight and from it emerged a perhaps the most beautiful woman .She had long,curly pink hair that reached upto her waist with fair skin and hazel eyes and cute face,she had big bust,slim waist,big buttocks and long dress was akin to that of greek gods( search goddess of love in isekai wa smartphone)

All in all she was a pure bombshell

As if reading my thoughts she smiled at me and said

" well aren't you sweet"she said while still smiling

"who are you and where am I " I asked and her expression changed into a neurtal one

She answered me by saying

"I am Vess goddess of life,death and you have died"

I gave her a look that screamed "are you serious" but she nodded and snapped her finger and my entire life flashed before me, from my birth to my birthdays, to my parents , my girlfriend, to my death after getting shot by the thief.

I couldn't believe it yet I couldn't deny it.

Vess gave me a sympathetic look and took me into hug and I cried my heart out .After a few minutes I calmed down and separated from Vess and asked

"If I am dead then am I going to heaven or hell'' I asked while contemplating how I was able to hug her if I am really dead but chalked it to some type of power she has

She smiled before answering

"well that would have been the case had I not intervened and decided to give you another chance.I have decided that you are intresting fellow and have thus decided to give you a new chance in a new world, so will you accept the offer"

I stared hard ather to see if she was joking but I found no trace of I decided to give her a chance

"what will happen if I don't accept your offer''I asked still contemplating my death

She looked at me and smiled again

"oh not much you will just be sent to hell and tortured for eternity in hell"she replied with the same smile

Looks like I don't really have an option here

"alright I world will you be sending me to anyway"I said sighing

"oh,don't worry you already know a lot about that world about that world, it is the DXD world and you will be reincarnated as issei hyoudou"she replied and I could feel my face splitting into a grin as danced in my mindscape

"anything you need before I send you there"she asked while making a cute she was too cute

I contemplated this for somre time and then replied

"can you give me the gamer powers"I asked with a bit of hope in my me she smiled increasing my hope and replied

"Nope, those powers are becoming way too cliché"she replied shattering my hopes into a thousand and one pieces

"you are only allowed to ask for something that is possible and/or naturally exists in that world"she said making me rub my forehead

"alright then, can you give me a bit more of magical reserves considering the fact that the original Ise's magical reserves were pitiful, along with it I would like the ability and knowledge of senjutsu and lastly can you create a link between me and Draig so that I can communicate him even when the boosted gear is dormant"I listed my needs to the thought for a second and then

"Ok,you were going to get your first wish anyway because of reincarnation but I can grant you the second and third wish"she answered

"alright then, lets get this over with" I said mentally preparing myself for the next adventure called life

"okay then, off you go, we will meet again Mir"she replied making a shooting sign with her laeft hand

The next I knew a bright white flash covered my eyesight(again) and then the world was all blurry and I could feel someone slapping my butt and it really hurt so I tried to move my my body but my body and see who was responsible for the pain but my body barely responding to me so I did what any sane man would do in my situation, I shouted and wailed to get control back into my body but then I heard something which flipped my world upside and made me curse Vess with all my heart

"congratulations mr and mrs hyoudou it's a boy" the nurse or perhaps the doctors said to my new parents and that's when I realized that I was a baby again and did the only thing I could in my situation…..I shouted and cried even more

'Vess wherever the hell are you I know you are enjoying this but remember I will have revenge for what you did' I screamed mentally and started planning my vengeance until my stomach growled rather loudly and I was breastfed by my mother which I had no option other than to comply

In some other other part of the multivrse, we see a certain pink haired goddess viewing the problems of our hero and trying to control her laughter

"well dearie hurry up and grow fast I have a lot planned for us but a lady can wait and this wait makes it all the more exciting" she said while licking her lips

 **AN: well guys this is the first chapter of my first story I hope you like it.I am still new to writing** **so any criticism is welcomed but please flames to minimum.**

Mir19 cheking out


	2. Chapter 2BEGINING

DISCLAIMER:HIGH SCHOOL DXD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

 **AN:WELL HELLO GUYS MIR19 HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'END IS A NEW BEGINNING'. THIS CHAPTER WOULD BASICALLY CONSIST OF ISE'S MEETING WITH DDRAIG IN FLASHBACKS AND THE FIRST OF MANY MAJOR CHANGES MY SI WILL DO IN THE DXD YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

"talking

'thinking'

 **("Ddraig talking")**

 **('Ddraig thinking')**

 **XXXX**

The first few years of my new life were horrifying and traumatizing to say the least. Relearning everything from speaking to walking was nothing short of nightmare but I somehow survived it, albeit barely. It is a good thing that our brain suppresses the unwanted memories of our childhood else I would have been traumatized for live. I and Ddraig have been conversing a lot these years, him telling me about his various achievements and the history of supernatural world, me telling him about my previous world. It was fun because I couldn't do nothing else as a baby and had it not been for him I would have died out of boredom

I still remember our first meeting, I was reminded why the name Red Dragon Emperor was and still is feared.

xxxx

 _flashback_

 _Issei six months old_

It has been a few weeks since I have been born into this new world. The first few weeks were spent to get used to my new body and senses. For the first few months everything had been hazy as my new body was still gaining and getting used to the memories of my past self. I have received the last of my memories a week ago when I turned 6months old and have been trying to sort them out since then. With all my memories sorted out I have decided to contact my partner Y Ddraig Goch

I am currently laying in my cradle. I closed my eyes and tried to reach deep within me and search for another being or soul; I soon found myself in a blazing inferno of red flames, still in my baby form. I turned my gaze and found standing infront of me in all his glory was the Welsh Dragon 'Ddraig'. He looked at me as if trying to see if his eyes have betrayed him but when I did not fade away, he looked at me trying to decipher how I came inside the boosted gear so early or at least that's what I thought.

" **You are much earlier than I thought you would be. Is this cursed gear finally breaking or something."** He said the first part to me while mumbling the last part

"Yo, my name is Issei Hyoudou. Sorry to disappoint you but the gear is working perfectly fine and I am only able to contact you because of a foreign influence" I answered.

Ddraig looked at me with a bit of contemplation and curiosity

" **I am Ddraig the Welsh Dragon and The Red Dragon Emperor, pleased to meet you Issei Hyoudou."** Ddraig replied in a booming voice that demanded respect

"I know and pleased to meet you too" I replied back. Ddraig blinked a few times and chuckled a bit

" **well that went better than any of the introductions I had with my past host. They would usually freak out and would meeting me deny, claiming the meeting to be a dream"** Ddraig said still chuckling

At this I remembered the first time original Ise met Ddraig and I started chuckling along with him

After a few moments we both calmed down and then

" **So what's this outside influence that you talked about"** Ddraig asked me curiously

"This is quite a long story so you might want to get comfortable" I replied

" **Boy we are in the middle of a blazing inferno"** Ddraig deadpanned

"Oh right" I said sheepishly

 _AFTER A LONG EXPLANATION_

AN: I WILL NOT WRITE THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION. MY SI TOLD Ddraig EVERYTHING FROM HIS DEATH TO MEETING VESS AND A BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE ENTIRE DXD STORY

" **So let me get this straight, you are a reincarnated soul from other world who was sent into this world by this goddess called Vess for reasons unknown to you and in your world everyone in this world are a part of a manga and anime called high school dxd. Am I right so far"** Ddraig asked with a neutral voice

"Yeah that sums it up" I replied waiting for his reaction

"Oh well, alright" he said shrugging. I blinked a few times hearing his answer

"you are accepting it, just like that" I asked flabstaggered

" **Boy I am a few dozen millennium old being in and was once a part of top10 strongest. You do not get those two achievements without going through some shit yourself. There really aren't many things that can genuinely surprise me anymore"** Ddraig said wisely

"Uh okay" I replied still processing his words

" **With that out of the way, what do you plan to do"** Ddraig asked intruiged

"Not sure at this point, after all I am just a baby now, but one thing's for sure I _will_ survive and become the strongest Red Dragon Emperor in history. We will see after that. I will need a proper training schedule to train my body. I am also going to need to unlock my magic and the boosted gear as soon as possible" I relayed my thoughts to Ddraig

He seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds and then

" **Alright then, I will help you along the way, partner. First things first, try to relearn the basic functions like walking and running as soon you can and then start doing light exercise. We will begin your real physical training when you turn six, also we will unlock your magic and boosted gear when you turn seven and lastly you will only be doing basic ki and senjutsu training till you turn10 and not before that understood"** Ddraig started listing my training schedule for next few years

" why not unlock boosted gear and my magic at six?" I questioned

" **well partner, not many know this but human children are most sensible and most finely tuned to the supernatural energy at the age of seven. Their sensibility starts right after their birth and keeps on increasing and starts reducing after that age; before you ask unlocking it before you turn seven will stop the natural growth. Starting your magical training from seven will not only help you perform it better but will also help you to understand the ways in which the spell works."** Ddraig explained to me

"alright but what about ki and senjutsu training" I asked after processing what he said

" **ki is the physical energy released by our body, you are going to need to exercise and develop your body before you can use it. As for senjutsu , it is the energy of the world around us, the best way to harness it is meditation. You are going to need to in tune your body with the natural energy before you start using it. Start practicing meditation as soon as you can and start absorbing natural energy after your body is finely tuned with it"** Ddraig shared his knowledge with me

"Wow I honestly did not expect you to know this much about ki and senjutsu" I replied awed at his knowledge

" **as I said partner I did not make my name in top10 for nothing. I learned, studied and practiced for a long time before starting my quest to fight powerful opponents, eventually meeting Albion. I still hold highest count for god slaying among dragons"** Ddraig replied pridefully and a bit arrongantly

"how many god have you slain" I asked carefully and bit fearfully

" **5,1997, give or atke a few hundred. I am the one responsible for slaying the almost all gods of celtic and mayan factions"** Ddraig replied seriously

I couldn't help but stare at him. This being in front of me is strong enough to have slain more than 5,000 gods in his lifetime but is still sealed inside the boosted gear. Just how powerful was he at his prime, more importantly how strong was the now dead Biblical God at his prime to have fought and sealed Trihexa who is rumored to be stronger than Great Red, then fighting and sealing both Ddraig and Albion but still have energy left to fight and kill the original four satans before dying not because of injuries but exhaustion

"why did you destroy the celtic faction. Aren't the celtic lands your place of origin." I asked still processing his words

" **those Celtic gods** _ **demanded**_ **that I join their pitiful faction, become their lapdog and help them in their conquest of other factions. When I refused it hurt their fragile pride, they seized the lands in which I resided or at least tried to. I burnt those weaklings who were 'protecting' the** _ **celtic**_ **property from me. The higher ups of the faction didn't like me intruding 'their' land and before I knew it I was on full scale war against the entire faction. Hmmm….I think slaughter would be a better term. I killed around 1,200 gods during that time. Most were idiots and faced my wrath as I turned them into nothing but ashes, and the smart ones ran with their tail between their legs, hahaha….."** Ddraig started venomously but ended with a laughter as if remembering a fond memory… which I think he was

There was a tense and awkward silence between us after that, both of us contemplating what to say next

"so, seven years" I started trying break the silence

" **yes seven years would be ideal"** Ddraig replied taking the cue

"I will guess that staring my physical training so early will help in developing my body for the harsh training that you will put me through afterwards" I asked Ddraig even though I knew the answer

" **yes from what you have told me, Albion's host isn't just a descendent of original Lucifer but he will also be trained by Azezal in Grigori. This will give him an advantage in almost every way over you, so we will begin early and go hard at the training to even the advantage and make sure you win"** Ddraig began seriously but ended with a predatory grin. My face lost all its colour listening to him as I knew this would mean nothing but torture in the name of training.

 _flashback end_

Taking Ddraig's advice I started my physical training at the age of six but I had to wait a few months before I was able to convince my parents to allow me to take martial art classes. I started learning karate as the first of the many martial art forms that I would learn in the future. At the same age of seven I unlocked my magic which I found was quite a bit for my age especially as a human according Ddraig, it seems Vess kept her words.

After a lot of thinking I had decided that I would not keep the standard form of boosted gear and change its base form to a sub-species. Ddraig was definitely not happy after hearing me

 _Flashback_

 _Issei six and half years old_

" **care to repeat that"** Ddraig asked me dangerously

"no offence Ddraig but the standard form of boosted gear does not fit my fighting style and is a bit unconvinient" I replied sighing at Ddraig's response

" **the boosted gear has this form for two millennium and you are telling me it is unconvinient"** Ddraig roared angrily, sounding offended

"don't get me wrong Ddraig, the boosted gear's current form is nice and all but it doesn't give me a strategic advantage over my enemies but with the sub-species form that I have thought of, it will be possible and until I don't get the balance breaker it will give me a good defensive and offensive capabilities" I reasoned with Ddraig

Sighing, he responded

" **alright, what do you have in mind"** Ddraig said sounding defeated

"firstly, instead of one gauntlet in my left arm, a glove in each of my arm reaching up to my elbow would be good but still having the same density as the gauntlet, just think of compressing the gauntlet into glove, and claws instead of fingers. Next modification would be adding an armour similar to the scale mail armour from shoulders to my hip giving me full protection and if possible add the jet or wings too for flight." I listed all the modifications

After contemplating a bit Ddraig agreed

" **alright all the changes are possible except for the wings, you cannot access them until you use juggernaut drive atleast once as you already know but the jets would take a bit of time. I will basically be changing the entire form of boosted gear so it will take atleast a few months and even these changes are only possible because the boosted gear is still inactive"** Ddraig stated

"well thanks Ddraig, you really are the best partner I could have asked for" I said to Ddraig honestly

" **flattery won't get you anywhere but still thanks partner"** Ddraig replied

 _Flashback end_

And that's how I modified the entire boosted gear to my liking. Be prepared supernatural world, Issei Hyoudou is coming

 **AN: THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW ,FAVOURITE AND REVIEW**

Mir19 checking out


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:HIGH SCHOOL DXD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

 **AN:WELL HELLO GUYS MIR19 HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'END IS A NEW BEGINNING'. THE ACTUAL STORY STARTS FROM THIS POINT, THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME MAJOR CHANGES DONE IN THIS STORY AND SOME HINTS WILL BE PROVIDED FOR THAT IN THIS CHAPTER. SO WITHOUT FURTHER WAITING LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN**

"talking

'thinking'

 **(Ddraig talking loudly)**

 **("Ddraig talking issei in mind")**

 **('Ddraig thinking')**

 **XXXX**

"w-will you go out with me?" asked a beautiful girl with purple eyes, black hair wearing a red coloured school uniform to a handsome boy with brown hair brown eyes wearing a navy blue school uniform with buttons opened and a red t-shirt under it

"sure Yumma" replied the brown haired boy to the girl now identified as Yumma

"really thank you Issei" Yumma said to the boy now identified as Issei

"alright then,how does Sunday sounds to you Yumma" Issei asked Yumma

"sunady sounds good Issei-kun" replied Yumma with a wicked smile but composed herself a moment later

Unknown to her Issei saw this and sighed mentally

'she is really planning on killing me isn't she Ddraig' asked Issei mentally

 **("Pfft…as if you need to ask me but she can't. You can break her like a twig even with both of your hands tied")** replied Ddraig

'and how am I going to break her with both of my hands tied? with my mouth?' asked Issei sarcastically

 **("Exactly")** replied Ddraig humourously

 **("you may want to return your attention to her partner")** Ddraig added

"sorry what was that again" Issei apologetically asked

"I said lets meet at 10:00am for our date" Yumma replied irritated

"Fine by me" Issei said casually

Yumma beamed at this (or at least faked to) but Issei could clearly see the fakeness in it

"alright then, see you soon Issei-kun" Yumma said already running away

Issei leaned on the railing of the bridge trying to enjoy the sunset

'the cat is still following me' Issei mentally mused

 **("yes partner she is. I still don't understand why can't we just kill the crow and be done with it")** asked Ddraig

'killing her now would completely destroy the plan Ddraig, we need the twilight healing. Moreover killing her now may backfire and _it_ is still not ready. We will need a month or two befor _it_ is ready and we can reveal ourselves" Issei replied cryptically making Ddraig sigh

 **("alright but don't keeping me waiting for too long partner")** Ddraig said seriously

'will do Ddraig will do' Issei replied

Both of them got into a comfortable silence after that. After sometime Issei started walking away

 **("so what do you plan on doing with the cat")** inquired Ddraig

'nothing she is not worth the effort' Issei replied casually and a bit arrongantly

 **("getting feisty are we")** snarked Ddraig

' nothing personal Ddraig, she refuses to use her senjutsu prowess and other nekomata powers. Until she completely accept herself she is not threat to me or anyone for the matter' Issei replied casually

He then casted an undetectable spell that would block any sound from him and won't let anyone read his lips. He brought out his phone and dialed a number

"Yo Issei, how's the plan going" asked a voice from other side

"It is going good, soon we will have the holy maiden our side" replied Issei

"good good, we have many sacred gears but none of them are as strong as the twilight healing, the church has already excommunicated her, it would be a shame to let her fall on the hands of fallen or devils" replied the voice

" I know my friend ,our sacred gear research is going good but we have a limited stock of sacred gears with healing abilities and twilight healing is definitely the strongest among them. By examining it our research will jump by leaps and bounds" replied Issei

"How are the things going on your side" asked Issei seriously

" well things are going good, my team was able to find and extract the last piece of Vritra sacred gear series hehehe… Saji's training is going good, we will soon be able to equip him with rest of the gears. We were fortunate enough that none of the other pieces had fallen at ahnds of other factions and wielders of each of the gear were trying to get rid ofthem. Soon we will have the support of a dragon king on our side" replied the voice

" Such is the life of sacred gear wielders, always shunned and ostracized when they don't know what they are dealing with. I expect none of the wielders were killed during the extraction" asked Issei

"You worry too much sometimes but that's what makes you our leader I guess. To answer your question none were killed. Our research on sacred gear research is ahead of Grigori in certain aspects, the information _she_ provided us with has certainly been useful." Replied the voice seriously

" Saji is almost ready I guess, another week and he will be able to equip rest of the set . Then we will be able to awaken the soul of prison dragon king" said Issei

" Yes, back to matter at hand do you really think it is wise to expose yourself to the three factions like this. Current satans are not people anyone want to trifle with especially the current Beelzebub " asked the voice with hints of concern

" yes it is time. We are going to officially reveal ourselves to the supernatural world soon anyway and my entrance will be the prologue to the story." Replied Issei with conviction

Sighing the voice replied "you are too stubborn for your own good sometimes but I don't completely disagree with you, just be careful my friend."

"Will do my friend. See you later CaoCao" Issei replied appreciatively

See you later Ise" replied CaoCao

 _Next day_

On his way to school he found two of his normal human friends and walked upto them

"Good morning Murayama, Katase" He greeted them

"good morning Ise-kun/Ise" they replied

"so how are the preparations for kendo national tournament going on" asked Issei

"it is going good thanks to you. We will definitely win it this time" replied a determined Murayama

"I really wish we had a male kendo club. You guys would definitely win the entire tournament easily" mused Katase

" well a club can't be made of a single person, even the occult research club has four members" said Issei

"Still you are strong enough to defeat both of us at the same time. Who is your trainer anyway" asked Katase

" wellll… he is a powerful swordsman" replied Issei smiling

"Tch. You always do that and never answer my question in a straight way, but one day I will find out" katase said with fire in her eyes

"Hehehehe…." Laughed Issei nervously at her antics

 **("why don't you just answer her question partner")** Ddraig asked humourously

'yeah and what should I tell her. That I got the king of knights Arthur Pendragon to teach me swordsmanship who just happens to be a previous Red Dragon Emperor and whose soul just happens to be sealed inside a sacred gear called Boosted Gear which just happens to be wielded by me' Issei said sarcastically

 **("no need for sarcasm jeez, I mean you can tell her that the name of your of trainer is Arthur and he taught you since when you were a kid but has been dead for a few years")** replied Ddraig. Issei thought about it for a few seconds

'Nah, a man needs to maintain his secrets' replied Issei dismissing the idea. He heard a sigh at the back of his mind but chose to ignore it

During the entire episode they had reached the school and were already walking towards their class

" morning hyoudou/issei/ise" were the greetings of his classmates

"morning everyone" replied Issei with a smile that made more than few girls blush

" yo Issei you up for some peeping" guess who said that

Sighing Issei replied " just because I am your friend doesn't mean that I am going to join you in your less than savoury acts"

" oh come on you can't say that you don't appreciate the female body" said motohama pevertedly

"I am a teenager so of course I appreciate it but at the same time I don't act in a way that make them uncomfortable or offend them" replied Issei sagely

 **("As if")** he heard a voice in his head

'shut up Ddraig' Issei said mentally

The girls of the class were looking at him in a new found respect or they would have if the same scene did not repeat itself everyday for the last year so as it is they just continued doing their stuff

xxxx

occult research club

"so how are the things going Koneko" asked a certain red haired beauty wearing Kuoh academy uniform

"another crow has made a contact with him, however this one doesn't seem friendly. She was leaking a very small dose of killing intent at him but it was almost undetectable. She probably plans on killing him or at least wishes to harm him" Koneko reported in a monotone voice

"alright Ezra make prepations. We cannot miss this opportunity" Rias ordered seriously

"hai buchou" replied Ezra waho appears to be of the same age as Issei , has white hair in the form of twin tails

"I don't understand why would the fallen want to harm him when he has such a good connection with the other one" asked a handsome blond wearing Kuoh academy uniform

" I don't know Yuuto, an internal conflict perhaps, but we can't let this opportunity pass" replied Rias sounding desperate

"Hai" responded Yuuto knowing why she sounded desperate

xxxx

 _on sunday evening_

 _the date went exactly as in canon_

"Issei today's date was good" said Yumma

"well I am glad that you enjoyed it Yumma" replied Issei

"to celebrate our date can I ask you something" asked Yumma

"yes you can ask me anything Yumma" Issei(how cliché)

"will you die for me" asked Yumma evilly or at least tried to

"nope, cant die yet, have too many dreams" replied Issei

"huh" was yumma's intelligent answer

"sorry dear lets finish this, I have a lot of work to do" Issei said cheekily.

After hearing this Yumma came into a realization

" you… you knew" snarled Yumma transforming into her fallen form and preparing a light spear

"of course I knew, I wouldn't want our date to be spoiled would I _Raynare_ " Issei replied sarcastically causing Raynare's eyes to bulge out

" how, well it doesn't matter you are going to die" said Raynare while hurling the light spear

Issei swatted it away as if it is a fly, he was frankly disappointed

"that's it, I thought you would be stronger but a man can't get everything I guess" Issei said disappointed and before she could blink closed the distance between them, punched her in the gut knocking her out

Sighing he took hold of her head with both of his hand and uttered two words that would spell Raynare's demise

"Human Path"

All the information regarding Raynare tried to enter his mind but his mental defences allowed him to analyze just what he wanted to know

After getting what he wanted he threw her dead body and burned her with a simple fire spell

"Time to visit the church and if Raynare's information is correct all the exorcists and the fallen would be in the church. But before that " mused Issei before taking out the leaflet he got earlier and burned it before teleporting away

 _outside the church_

After casting a barrier around the church

"time to have a bit of a fun" mused our hero before kicking the door to the church blowing them away and entering it

Soon enough the entire floor was flooded with exorcist, all eyeing him warily

" I will only say this once, those who wish to live get out" Issei said while releasing his power

"k-kill him" one of the exorcist said and the rest charged. Shaking his head Issei took a deep breath and did a 360 degree rotation

'Welsh dragon's blazing roar' issei said mentally while spinning and spewed out an inferno of red flames. The result, all the exorcists were burned to crisp

"that was easy" Issei commented idly and started walking towards the basement where he sensed the other fallen angels.

All the fallen were at guard as they had sensed the barrier being put.

"well well, looks like not all the fallen are fools in here" commented Issei idly

"you-you are the human that Raynare should have killed" said the male fallen wearing fedora, this was Dohnaseek

"how are you here and where is Raynare" said the busty fallen with blue hair, her name was Kalawarmer

"looks like we will just have to kill him ourselves" said the blonde loli of the group aka Millet

"well Raynare is in a meeting with Hades currently and you are going to follow her" stated Issei smiling sadistically

XXXX

 **AN:THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO COILDN'T UNDERSTAND WHO EZRA IS, WELL SHE IS TOSCA KIBA'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND COMRADE IN HOLY SWORD PROJECT**

 **SECONDLY 'WELSH DRAGON'S BLAZING ROAR IS THE SAME AS NATSU'S FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW ,FAVOURITE AND REVIEW**

Mir19 checking out


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:HIGH SCHOOL DXD DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

 **AN:WELL HELLO GUYS MIR19 HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF 'END IS A NEW BEGINNING'.**

"talking

'thinking'

 **(Ddraig talking loudly)**

 **("Ddraig talking issei in mind")**

 **('Ddraig thinking')**

 **XXXX**

"well Raynare is in a meeting with Hades currently and you Dohnaseek are going to follow her" stated Issei smiling sadistically and before they could blink Issei closed the gap between them punched Dohnaseek and backhanded both Millet and Kalawarmer, sending all of them in three different directions

Dohnaseek got up while coughing blood "w-what are you" he asked fearfully

"I.. I am just a human" Ise said smirking pridefully

"bullshit, there is no way a human is this strong" said Kalawarmer trying to make the world stop spinning around her

Millet just stayed silent, too scared to say anything

Issei narrowed his eyes dangerously

"oh yeah, then you are living in a delusional world. Humans are no longer as weak as you think they are" He stated coldly sending chills down their spine

"anyway I have a mission to do and I will do it 'Chains of Gevurah' " he said

Magic circles appeared around Millet and Kalawarmwer, from them appeared golden chains and coiled around them (think of Gilgamesh's chains wrapping around Berserker in FateUBW)

"Millet Kalawarmer" shouted Dohnaseek

"I would worry about myself if I were you" said a voice near his ear (too near actually). Before he could turn around a hand grasped his head and he heard two words t which would be the last thing he would ever hear

"Human Path"

All the information and knowledge that he needed flowed into his brain making him chuckle internally

'Kokabiel Kokabiel Kokabiel you really think you are a strategic mastermind don't you, well let's see how you succeed now' mused Issei before throwing and burning Dohnaseek's body

He turned towards Kalawarmwer and smiled sweetly, scaring shit out of her

"N-no please spare me I want to live, I will do anything, just s-spare me" she said fearfully

"oh shut up I am not going to kill you" Ise said casually

"R-really" Millet said for the first time in a while

"yup" he said smiling

"then what are you going to do with us" Kalawarmer asked eyeing him suspiciously

"now wouldn't you like to know" he said smiling creepily

"NO, stay away from me you pervert" shouted Millet

"Really, the last I remember most of the grigori fell from heaven because of lust" deadpanned Issei

"That may be true but both I and Millet were born after The Great War" said Kalawarmer

"Oh" was his reply

"Anyway let's get this over with" said Issei before moving and chopping them at the back of their neck rendering them unconscious

Releasing the chains, he cancelled the barrier around the church picked both of them and teleported home

XXXX

 _Hyoudou household_

We see our hero teleporting in front of a four storey, beautiful and extravagant house( Issei's home after the Peace Meeting Arc). Entering it he went straight into basement, casted a spell on both the fallen to keep them asleep for two more days and went to take a bath. Entering the bath he jumped into the jaccuzi relaxed

''today was a tiresome day'' he mused mentally

 **(really, you were tired because of this)** deadpanned

"not really, but I don't get to relax like this nowdays Ddraig" he replied

 **(true you are definitely overworking nowdays but it also necessary for our plans)**

"yeah once the alliance between the three factions of Abrahamic religion is made we will probably have even more work on our hand" he said sighing

 **(well everything has a cost partner, yet you are willing to pay them for your dreams)**

"yes Ddraig once phase2 of project-Genesis is complete, supernatural world would be in chaos"

Both of them went into a peaceful silence after that

 **( well why do you live in such a small house, you can easily afford something much better)** Ddraig

"Ddraig I live in a four storey house which is the most expensive and most luxurious house in the town" Ise deadpanned

 **(I know partner but you can easily afford something much better. Your company is one of the most successful company in the human world)**

Indeed Ise's company 'the Hyoudou group of Industries' is one of the most successful companies in the world. Issei started this company after he _won_ 10 million bucks in a lotterywhen he was 9 years old. The group started as a software company but quickly expanded into aerodynamic hardware, video games, coffee and their most successful project 'The Golden Rice'. Basically the golden rice is a special kind of rice that can grow in any climatic conditions, be it the deserts of Sahara of the icelands of Antartica. After patenting and ensuring its copyrights many companies and countries started doing business with Hyoudou Group of Industries, making it the most successful company in Japan. Of course there were a fair amount of problems and _pests_ that tried to stop them but they were taken care of either with mental manipulation or just simply removing them.

This all stated after Ise turned 7 and activated his boosted gear

 _Flashback_

 _Ise 7 years old_

. Issei has already unlocked his magic when he turned 7 years old and has been trained in it by Ddraig since then which was 2 months ago

We see our hero standing in a clearing surrounded by green trees, he has already erected a barrier to prevent unnecessary disturbance and conceal his presence

"okay Ddraig lets activate the boosted gear" Ise said

He stuck a pose (Goku's pose while performing kamahameha) and shouted

"BOOSTED GEAR". Boosted Gear appeared in the form of two red coloured thick gloves with claws instead of fingers and two green jewels at the back of the palm, a red vest armour from his shoulders to his hips with holes to release the fire from its back for the Jet.

"well this looks great don't you agree Ddraig" asked Issei

 **(yeah it does. You have awakened the boosted gear at the age of seven. Congratulations partner you have become my youngest host even Elesha awakened the Boosted Gear at the age of eleven)** praised Ddraig

"thanks Ddraig, what is the limit of boost that I can perform anyway" asked Issei

 **( you can boost 3 times partner which is very good considering your age)** replied Ddraig

" **aww man, I was hoping that I could boost at least few more times"** moaned Issei

"anyway Ddraig I plan to use the boosted gear's boosting ability to max" said Issei smiling evilly

 **(what do you mean by using it to max)** questioned Ddraig

"well the boost ability depends upon the stamina or endurance as well as the strength of the user right."

 **(yes)** replied Ddraig hesitantly

" In other words if my stamina increases I can perform more boosts and if strength increases my body can handle the collective power of boosts for more time."

"what if I use the first 'boost' to boost my stamina and second 'boost' to boost my strength" saked Issei

 **( that's a good way to increase the boost but even then your collective boost ability will only increase to 6 instead of 3, anymore and your body will explode because of extra power)** said Ddraig after pondering for a few seconds

"well I don't intend to use every boost to increase my strength. What about using my boost to improve my brain's processing speed. This way I can read and understand magic very easily, I will be learning spells twice or four times faster."

 **( well that will help a lot not just in learning spells and magic but also learning other things. You have told me about your dream, you will need to learn other things too)**

"good idea Ddraig. I have got another idea, how about boosting my recovering speed after training, this way endurance will increase as we will be doing this after normal training as well as my recovery speed"

(that is good idea. It will also be very beneficial) said Ddraig chuckling awakwardly

"how about using it to.." said Issei

 **( alright that's enough, you have given enough ideas for one day)** said Ddraig sounding irritated

"Hmm… you sound irritated my friend, any problem"

 **( any problem? Boost is a technique created by me yet even I didn't think to use it in this many ways. Even most of the past wielders only used it to increase their power mainly, some of them used it to increase their magical reserves or speed at best and that's it, none of them thought of using boosted gear in so many ways)** replied Ddraig in same irritated tone.

What Ddraig said was true but the real reason why he was irritated was because he was feeling stupid for not using the boost in the ways Issei said, if he did perhaps he would not have been sealed but past is past.

 **(truly you humans have creativity and potential that no other being possesses)** commented Ddraig idly

"hehe… thanks for the compliment" replied Issei

 **(alright then, let's begin your true training)** Ddraig said ferally and Issei could feel all the colours leaving his face

Since then, Ddraig trained him brutally. As it turns out sacred gears with souls can take control of the host's body temporarily and Ddraig used it to maximise his tortu..err…training.

A few years later

"hero's luck" asked Issei dubiously

 **(yes partner, I don't know how but you can say that every sacred gear wielder has hero's luck, the higher the tier of the gear the more insane the luck)** Ddraig explained

" what do you mean by insane luck" asked Issei

 **(I mean what I say partner, hero's luck in the end is luck, it is very good when it is on your side. Arthur Pendragon would be a good example to this, he gained two strongest holy swords in existence, became the first true ruler of Britania, was the strongest human in his era and gained titles like 'King of Knights' but was betrayed by his best friend, the said best friend slayed rest of the 'knights of the round table' and was killed by his own son.)** said Ddraig seriously

Issei contemplated this for a few seconds

"is there no way to get rid of the bad luck

 **(well you know the deal partner, when there is light there must be darkness. Sooner or later bad luck will come to you)** replied Ddraig

"what about good luck Ddraig" asked Issei

(the fact that you have not been yet and forced to join a supernatural faction good luck partner) replied Ddraig

"ok, if luck is in our side anyway, lets use it to its fullest." Said issei with glee

 **(and how are you going to do that)** asked Ddraig suspiciously

And that's how Issei won the lottery which led to the beginning of 'Hyoudou group of Industries'

 _Flashback end_

XXXX

After getting out of bath Issei went to train in his personal dimension like normal

 _Next day_

We find our hero walking towards kuoh academy while talking in his cell.

" so,you found a way to cancel the marriage between the house of gremory and the house of phoenix" asked CaoCao from the other side

"yes, I will make her dance to a tune that she doesn't even know is being played" replied Ise

" that will definitely do us good. A devil with regeneration of phoenix with the ability to use power of destruction of bael and aura manipulation of gremory is not something we need, they are already a handful bunch especially those elders and most of _pure blooded devils_." Said CaoCao while spiting the last words

"don't worry my friend, I have all of it under control, how are the negotiations going on" asked Issei

"well Grigori and Heaven are already with us as you already know. I personally handled the negotiations with the Norse pantheon, Georg, Heracles and Jeanne are currently handling negotiations with the Greek, the others have not made any significant progress. We have managed to remain out of the radar of the devils, evil gods and others who can pose any problems for us" reported CaoCao

" good, very good we definitely needed the norse pantheon on our side. Keep on working I will make sure to bring the holy maiden with me." Said Issei pleasantly

" alright see you later I have to handle some paperwork, _your_ paperwork" said CaoCao irritated

"hehehe… well then see you later" said Issei nervously

Issei reached the school, went to his class and started waiting, he was sure the devils in charge of the town will call for him soon.

Class started as usual and it was in the middle of the first class that his call came

"will Issei Hyoudou report to student council room immediately" said the voice from the intercom

"alright Issei you heard the call, go on you don't want to anger Souna Shitori" said their teacher shivering slightly

The class started whispering among themselves as to why he is called

"what did he do"

"did he make Kaichou angry"

"perhaps Kaichou wants him too"

"no that can't be Ise is mine"

Were some of the things he heard but decided to ignore them and started walking towards the council room

Upon reaching the council room Ise knocked on it and after receiving permission entered it. Entering the room he saw Sona Sitri sitting behind a desk on the student council president chair with her Queen Tsubaki standing on her right and Rias Gremory sitting on a chair beside her along with her knight Kiba on her left. He could see that all four of them were tense and had their guards up causing him to smirk internally

"good morning Kaichou, fuku-Kaichou, Gremory sempai, Yuuto, why have I been summoned here" greeted Issei

"good morning Hyoudou-san" all of them replied together

" well Hyoudou-san we would like to know where were you the last day" asked Sona

"well I had a date with a very beautiful girl yesterday so I was busy the entire day, but it did not end well I most likely will never see her again" said Issei smiling

' he is not even trying to hide that he was somehow involved in yesterday's incident' thought all the occupants of room except Issei

" if I may ask Hyoudou-san why did your date not end properly" asked Sona politely

" sure Kaichou, well you see she was a total bitch who tried to kill me with a light spear" said Issei casually, enjoying their dumbfounded reaction

"ugh… you are not even trying to hide it. The fact that you said this to us so casually means you know that who we are" asked Sona after getting herself under control

" well not much of a puzzle if ask me. You just chose the Japanese version of your name which was a bit hard to figure while the lady over their didn't even try to change her name so it wasn't much problem to figure you guys out. You guys are Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory the sisters of the current Lucifer and Levithan and both of the other are most likely your servants " said Issei to Sona before pointing at Rias causing Sona to glare at her but also causing all four to raise their guards

"sigh… since you already know who we are, can you introduce yourself" asked Sona

"sure my name is Issei Hyoudou, wielder of Boosted Gear and this generation's Red Dragon Emperor" said Issei before summoning boosted gear

"it doesn't look like the gauntlet of the red dragon emperor" said Rias skeptically

"well that's because mine is a sub-species at base form but if you don't believe me then… **balance break** "

 **(welsh dragon balance breaker)** Ddraig's voice resounded throughout the student council room before the form of **scale mail** surrounded Issei

" **Do you believe now** " asked Issei in a booming voice

All four of them were shaking because of the power being released from Issei. They were witnessing the power that surges off the body of red dragon emperor first hand

"y-yes Hyoudou-san we believe you, can you please release the balance breaker" asked Sona nervously

" **alright** " said Issei before releasing the balance breaker

After taking some time and composing themselves the devils went back to the conversation

"were you responsible for the disappearance of the stray priests and the fallen angels that resided in that church" asked Rias

"yes it was me" answered Issei

"what happened" continued Sona even though she could guess

"well you see, one of the fallen disguised herself and asked me on a date, then tried to kill me. She didn't know of my powers and I ended up killing her. But before I killed her I _interrogated_ her and she revealed that they plan to extract a sacred gear from a former nun who just happened to be a friend of mine. I couldn't let them do it so I took care of them" said Ise

" you can face problems with the Grigori because of this" said Rias

"don't worry, they were acting without orders so it should not cause much problems and before you ask she told me this" said Issei casually

"why are you telling us all this, more importantly what do you want" asked Sona

"what do you mean Sona" aske a confused Rias

"think about it Rias, he is the Red Dragon Emperor wielder of boosted gear, one of the thirteen longinus which has the ability to slay gods, moreover he has attained balance breaker, he could have easily lied to us and using proper method could have remain hidden but he chose to come out and confront us. I don't see any reason to do so unless he wants something, ain't I right Mr Hyoudou" asked Sona

"hehehe… smart as always Kaichou, yes I want to make a deal, you see this friend of mine doesn't want to be in Grigori but she doesn't have a choice so I want to ask you to allow her to live in Kuoh as well as allow her to take admission in this school. In return I will owe you two a favour which you can cash anytime and this favour will at least be of same value as the help you have given me or a few levels above but it does not include me or my friend joining your peerage or something along those lines" offered Issei

Both of the heiress were silent for some time then Rias asked

"we can ask you anything except reincarnation or something along those lines right"

"yes" Ise said simply

" before we decide, we would like to know about this friend of yours" asked Sona

" well her name is Asia Argento, former holy maiden, she is an orphan who was raised in church and served in vatican before being excommunicated, she then joined the fallen angels and has been working with them since then" informed Issei

"why was she excommunicated" asked Rias

"for healing a devil" Ise replied instantly with a straight face causing all the devils to flinch

"don't worry I don't hold you responsible for it, if anyone is responsible it is the church" said Ise

"what are your plans regarding this town and devils" asked Sona analytically

"nothing, I have been living peacefully in this town since my birth and I plan todo the same though that seems unlikely and I would like to maintain a friendly relation with you guys" answered Issei

Rias and Sona locked eyes and it seemed as if they were having a conversation with each other through… which they were

"alright Hyoudou-san we accept your proposal but just to make sure you do not back out we would like to form a contract" replied Rias

"ok, I don't have a problem" replied Issei

After that a magical contract was formed between both parties which would ensure that both parties keep their words

"Alright, then lets shake hands and make the deal final" he shook hands with both

"and you can switch off that recorder" Issei said casually causing others to flinch

"bye bye" he said before leaving the room

" I really don't know what to make of this interaction" said Sona

"perhaps but now at least some hope to get out of my engagement" said Rias happily

" I don't know Rias I am getting a feeling that we did exactly what he wanted us to do" said Sona

"sigh…perhaps, but at least now we have a strong ally, I don't want him as my enemy especially when we can't even force him out of kuoh" replied Rias

XXXX

'Well that went better than I had hoped it would. Both of them need for experience in politics before they can take me on hehehe….'

XXXX

 _Two days later_

Issei is waiting in the park waiting for a certain nun, he didn't have to wait long though

"kyaaaa" he heard

Turning his head je found a blonde nun laying on the ground with her skirt upturned. Chuckling internally he went to help her being the gentleman he was

 **(" yeah right")** commented a certain voice sarcastically

'shut up Ddraig'

"may I help you" asked Issei offering his hand

"t-thank you" said the girl before taking his hand and lifting herself up causing her veil to fly with the wind though Issei caught it quickly

"here, I believe this is yours" said Issei smiling

"thank you again" replied the blonde

"you are welcome. Oh where are my manners I am Issei Hyoudou" Issei introduced himself

" o-okay, my name is Asia Argento" replied Asia

"so miss Asia are you new here" asked Issei

"yes I have been appointed to the church of this town but I lost my way" replied Asia

"oh, that's alright I can show you the way but I would not suggest it" said Issei seriously

"why" asked Asia meekly seeing his serious look

" well you might want to get comfortable before I tell you so let's sit on a bench" said Issei

"um… I am not sure" said Asia fearing him a bit

"don't worry Asia I won't harm you, I just want you to listen to me for a minute" said Issei offering a smile

"o-okay" said Asia

" well then Asia what do you know about sacred gears" asked Issei causing Asia's eyes to widen a bit

" judging from your reaction I will assume you know about them. Don't worry I too have a sacred gear so I want to know how much you know about them. How about a deal you tell me what you know and I will tell you what's mine " said Issei

"w-well, I know that sacred gears are gifts from created by God and are gifted to only humans. My sacred gear is twilight healing which allows me to heal any kind of injury" replied Asia but her tone took a sad tone at the end before summoning the rings of twilight healing and showing them to Issei

' Diodora Astoroth I am going to make sure you pay for your crimes' Issei mentally vowed

 **(" calm down Partner, her dragon taming ability is affecting you")** said Ddraig causing Issei to blink a few times

'thanks Ddraig' replied Issei

"well Asia you are right about that, as per deal I will tell you about my sacred gear, mine is boosted gear part of the 13 longinus and one of the strongest sacred gear in existence" replied Issei before summoning boosted gear and showing her. He chuckled seeing her awed look causing her to blush embarrassingly

"well then on to the serious part, I know you are a part of Grigori-" said Issei causing her eyes to widen in fear. Before she could say anything Issei held up his hand silencing her before she could say anything

"-but I don't care. You should know that the fallen angels that you are working with are planning to remove your sacred gear and I think you know that removing the sacred gear from a human wil cause their death" explained Issei causing a horrified expression to appear on Asia's face

"I would like to offer you to come with me, you are a fellow human and a sacred gear user, I can protect you and can give you a place to belong, so what do you say" asked Issei seriously but his voice took a gentle tone in the end

Asia took a few minutes to process everything and then replied

" I would like to go with you Issei-san but I would like to confrm…"

"you want to confirm that I am not lying" asked Issei

"sorry Issei-san" replied Asia but Issei just waved her off

"alright then, let's go to the church and confirm your doubts" said Issei enthusiastically causing Asia to giggle

XXXX

 **AN: AND THA'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. THE SUSPENSE IS BUILDING AND ANOTHER LOOK INTO ISSEI'S PAST.**

 **I WOULD LIKE TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS LIKE WHY I CALLED THE THREE FACTIONS AS THE 'THREE FACTIONS OF ABRAHAMIC RELIGION'. FOR STARATES JEWS FOLLOW MOSES, CHRISTIANS FOLLOW JESUS AND MUSLIMS FOLLOW MOHAMMAD HOWEVER ALL THREE OF THEM HAVE A COMMON ANCESTOR KNOWN AS 'PROPHET ABRAHAM OR IBRAHIM' SO ALL THREE RELIGIONS FOLLOW THE SAME GOD 'YHVH ELOHIM' OR 'BIBLICAL GOD' OR 'ALLAH' THUS THE NAME 'ABRAHAMIC RELIGION' TO CALL THEM AS DESCENDENT OF THE SAME.**

 **PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM NOT TRYING TO HURT THE RELIGIOUS SENTIMENT OF ANYONE, MY KNOWLEDGE MAY BE WRONG BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO CLEAR THAT PART. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF SOMETHING I SAID WAS WRONG**

 **AND THREE FACTIONS MEAN ANGELS, FALLEN AND DEVILS.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW ,FAVOURITE AND REVIEW**

Mir19 checking out


End file.
